


Brothers by Choice

by thebasement_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Art, crossovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-05-15
Updated: 2001-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-20 19:02:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11341434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebasement_archivist/pseuds/thebasement_archivist
Summary: Book covers or other pictures (size shown is the story size, not the image size)





	Brothers by Choice

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Basement](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Basement), which moved to the AO3 to ensure the stories are always available and so that authors may have complete control of their own works. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Basement's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thebasement/profile).

 

Brother by Choice I: The Gold in the Glass by The Riticulan Amanuensis

  
Dustjacket by [Mace](http://www.aeglos.org/riticulan/)

|  | 

Brother by Choice I  
The Gold in the Glass  
by [The Riticulan Amanuensis](http://www.aeglos.org/riticulan/)

_Rating:_ R m/m implied, strong language  
_Keywords:_ M/K  
  
---  
_Summary:_ Krycek calls Mulder to a meeting to discuss the coming invasion.  
_Quiz:_ Extra points will be awarded if you can guess the identity of the dark, menacing stranger. 


End file.
